


Keep It Real And True

by NachoDiablo



Series: SamSteve KinderCap AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Captain America Sam Wilson, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Teacher Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Kindergarten teacher Steve is more than a little smitten when Captain America stops in for a visit.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve KinderCap AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628230
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	Keep It Real And True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first in a collection of creations featuring Kindergarten teacher Steve and Captain America Sam. It will be disgustingly fluffy. If you like sappy SamSteve content, you should definitely subscribe to the series.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 to [Cinni](https://twitter.com/itscinni) for the beta read and for collabing with me on this AU! #SamSteve2020 is officially in swing!
> 
> Thanks [mrs_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d) for the title assist (from PrimeTime by Janelle Monáe).
> 
> This originally started as a drabble for Happy Steve Bingo [here](https://samstevebuckyhq.tumblr.com/post/187919884711/fill-19-for-happystevebingo-rated-t-samsteve).

Steve smiled in what he hoped was a casual manner as he shook Captain America’s hand. “It’s been an honor to meet you, sir. Thank you so much for stopping by. The kids really loved spending the day with you.” So had Steve, but he didn’t mention that part, though he did let the handshake linger slightly longer than necessary.

Captain America– Sam, he had told Steve to call him Sam– grinned. “It’s my pleasure,” he said, low and easy. 

And it truly had been, as far as Steve could tell. Captain America had been a respected national icon since the days of Isaiah Bradley. Sam Wilson had taken up the shield six years ago, and while Steve admired his work, he hadn’t known what to expect when his principal had announced Cap’s visit.

But Sam had jumped into the chaos of twenty one kindergarteners with ease. He’d answered their repetitive questions, let their sticky fingers touch the shield, accepted their gifts of favorite pencils and gently used stickers with proper reverence, promised to send Black Widow, Captain Marvel, and the tooth fairy their regards and, given each of them three high fives-- one with each hand, plus a double handed one for good measure. And then, when the last kid had asked for a fist bump as well, he’d gamely gone back down the line to give one of those to everyone, too. 

He’d looked cute as hell doing it. Steve had obviously known that Sam was attractive, but photographs and gifs didn’t capture the way his eyelashes lowered when he smiled, or the soft sharpness of his cheekbones. And Steve wasn’t immune to the lure of the stealth suit.

To make matters worse, once the kids had all been picked up or shuffled onto the bus, Sam had stayed behind to help Steve straighten up his classroom. He’d been charming as hell, teasing Steve and laughing good naturedly when Steve teased him back. He’d even scribbled a note on the white board for the kids, complete with a winged stick-figure self portrait, thanking them for being such great hosts.

Steve’s poor little heart hadn’t stood a chance.

“You know,” Sam said, his hand still entwined with Steve’s, “I don’t say this to all the kindergarten teachers, but you’re real cute when you smile.”

“Well, you’re real cute when you do anything,” Steve said without thinking. He felt his cheeks heat up, but Sam’s grin widened.

“I, ah, didn’t actually get to see much of the school today.” Sam’s gaze wandered down Steve’s frame. “You up for giving me a tour?”

Steve’s heart leaped. “Absolutely,” he replied. “Let me show you the faculty bathroom first. It’s… private.”

The lock on the door had barely clicked into place before Steve found himself pulled into a kiss, hard and desperate as they crashed together. Sam’s hands pressed against Steve’s chest, smoothed across the planes of his pecs. A shiver ran through Steve as he slid his own hands down to Sam’s ass and pressed in closer, and Sam inhaled sharply in response.

Steve kept in shape, as evident by his broad shoulders and trim waist, but Sam’s form was a work of art. Muscled biceps and thick thighs, strength and agility with real purpose, whether it be pulling down a helicopter or lifting a scared five year old off the top of the big slide. He returned Steve’s rough kisses with fervor, yet the grip of his fingers kept that same gentleness as well. Steve liked how they fit together, equally matched.

And then Sam yielded slightly when Steve gave a light push towards the wall, and yeah, Steve definitely liked that, too, a hell of a lot. Sam’s breath hitched as Steve walked him backwards, hands on his waist, lips against his neck. The stealth suit unzipped and Steve fell to his knees and damn, it was a gorgeous view. The sharp cut lines creased over Sam’s thighs, Sam’s lower lip trembling between his teeth as he stroked Steve’s hair, the long shadows cast by Sam’s lashes under the stale lights. 

Steve wanted to strip the rest of the suit away and kiss every inch of burnished skin, find all the hidden spots and tricks to coax those muffled whimpers into full-on moans. He wanted to wring Sam out until he was breathless and spent, then gather Sam into his arms, curl around his back and hold him close.

Yet Steve remained focused on the task at hand, the cold from the tiles seeping through the knees of his jeans, making sure to keep his eyes locked on Sam’s face as he read for cues, took Sam right up to the edge, then tumbled over as his fingers tightened in Steve’s hair. And then Sam was pulling Steve up from the floor, murmuring against his throat as he worked Steve’s jeans open. Steve’s eyes squeezed shut as he came, pulsing against a handkerchief that had somehow materialized, gasping as their foreheads pressed together.

They stood for a moment under the fluorescent glow, with the sharp sting of lemon scented bleach in the air, and their foreheads still touching. Sam smiled, small and hesitant, and Steve brushed their lips together, slow and reverent, like the tender goodnight kiss at the end of the best first date.

But it wasn’t. It was a clandestine one-off, and it was over.

With reluctance, Steve pulled back and got himself together. Sam did the same, tossing the soiled handkerchief into the trash, while Steve cringed slightly at the realization that he’d defaced the personal property of a national icon. With his jizz. For fuck’s sake.

“Well… thanks for showing me around,” Sam said with an easy grin. “You’re a hell of a tour guide. I gotta head out now, you know. World saving shit. But, uh… It was a good time.”

Sam strode towards the door. It would have been easy to accept his indifference as fact. Captain America no doubt had his pick of partners; casual hookups were a plausible modus operandi.

But Steve had seen the flash of uncertainty in Sam’s expression. He’d heard the sweet words Sam had whispered against his neck, he’d felt the way Sam went soft and pliant under his touch. He didn’t know all of Sam, not yet, but he wanted to. And he’d be damned if he’d let this chance pass him by.

One hand flew out to circle Sam’s wrist, stalling his escape. “It _was_ a good time,” Steve agreed. “I’d like to do it again sometime.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “You wanna have a bathroom quickie again sometime?”

“If you want,” Steve said with a grin. “But maybe we could do dinner first? Or after, if you prefer. And yeah,” he added before Sam could reply, “this is me asking you out on a date.”

“Hmm,” Sam shook his head, but a smile spread across his face. He took a step closer to Steve. “Sure, yeah. We can do that.”

Steve smiled as he tugged Sam closer. He’d get his chance for the perfect post-date goodnight kiss later. But he might as well get in some practice now.


End file.
